Fünf Punkte Plan
by moonflyinganny
Summary: Jennifer Shepard kommt zu dem Entschluss, dass sie den fünften Punkt ihrer Lebensplanung in Angriff nehmen muss


**Disclaimer:** Alle Charaktere und sämtliche Rechte an Navy CIS gehören CBS, Paramount und Belisarius Productions. Diese Fanfic wurde lediglich zum Spass geschrieben und nicht um damit Geld zu verdienen. Jegliche Ähnlichkeiten zu lebenden und toten Personen ist zufällig und nicht beabsichtigt. Alle weiteren Charaktere sind Eigentum des Autors.

**SC Fünf-Punkte Plan **

Jenny stand an der Galerie und beobachte eine Zeit lang, wie sich Leroy Jethro Gibbs mit dem kleinen Jungen befasste. Sie hatte ihn schon immer dafür bewundert, dass er so toll mit Kindern umgehen konnte. Wenn sie ehrlich zu sich war, hatte sie sich sogar schon öfter versucht vorzustellen, wie er wohl mit eigenen Kindern an der Seite aussehen würde. Sie seufzte leicht. Als wenn ihr ranghöchster Agent ihren Blick bemerkt hätte, erhob er sich und sagte leise etwas zu Zac. Dann blickte er noch einmal kurz nach oben und wand sich dann der Treppe zu. Immer zwei Stufen auf einmal nehmend näherte er sich ihr. Dabei ließ er sie nicht aus dem Blick.

„Du wolltest mich sprechen Jenny?" Sie nickte nur. Schließlich sagte sie ihm, dass sie seinen Umgang mit Kindern bewundere, „Schon mal an eigen gedacht?", fragte sie ihn, mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen. Grinsend erkundigte er sich bei ihr, „Ist das ein Angebot Jen?" Die Direktorin zuckte leicht zusammen. Sofort senkte sie den Blick, wie ein kleines Kind, welches man beim Griff in die Süßigkeitenkiste erwischt hatte.

Überrascht sah Gibbs sie an. Er kannte seine Chefin noch so gut, dass er wusste, wie er diese Reaktion zu deuten hatte. Er schmunzelte leicht und meinte dann „Das ist eine Unterhaltung, die wir vielleicht besser in deinem Büro fortführen sollten." Überrascht sah sie ihn an. „Kannst du Gedanken lesen?", fragte sie leicht erschrocken. Er lachte schallend, was zur Folge hatte, dass alle Agenten, die sich gerade im Großraumbüro aufhielten, nach oben schauten. Schnell schob er Jennifer in das Vorzimmer zu ihrem Büro. „Nun, ich würde es nicht direkt als Gedankenlesen bezeichnen." Er sah sie mit funkelnden Augen an. „Du vergisst scheinbar, dass ich dich auch nach all den Jahren einfach viel zu gut kenne."

Nachdem er die Tür hinter ihnen geschlossen hatte, drehte er sich zu ihr um und sah sie auffordernd an. „Wie sieht es aus, weihst du mich ein?" Die rothaarige Frau hatte derweil hinter ihrem Schreibtisch Platz genommen. Innerlich schalt sie sich gerade, weil sie das Gefühl hatte, sich wie ein pubertierender Teenager zu verhalten. Auf der anderen Seite flüsterte ihr der berühmte Mann im Ohr aber immer wieder zu, sie solle es ihm erzählen, egal wie albern ihr Vorhaben war, denn immerhin erschien der ältere Mann sichtlich interessiert zu sein.

Jenny entließ einen tiefen Seufzer. Schließlich begann sie ihm von ihrem Fünf-Punkte-Plan zu erzählen. Um ihr Gegenüber ein wenig auf die Folter zu spannen, holte sie weit aus. „Weißt du, ich kam irgendwann an einen Punkt in meinem Leben, an dem ich beschloss, dass es sinnvoll wäre ein wenig Planung in mein Leben zu bringen. Bis dato hatte ich immer in den Tag hinein gelebt und relativ wenig Zeit mit Zukunftsplanungen verbracht. Allerdings dachte ich irgendwann aber, dass der ideale Zeitpunkt gekommen war, um die mir wichtigsten Ziele meines Lebens niederzuschreiben. Ich habe das tatsächlich getan. Meine Lebensphilosophie umfasst fünf Punkte. Vermutlich wäre ich auf der Karriereleiter niemals so weit nach oben geklettert, wenn das jemand gewusst hätte. Man hätte mich vermutlich in eine geschlossene Anstalt eingewiesen." Sie ließ ihn wissen, dass sie alle ihre Karriere betreffenden Punkte bereits erfüllt waren „Es gibt nur noch einen Punkt in meiner Lebensplanung, der noch nicht erfüllt ist.", sie machte eine lange Kunstpause. Jethro wurde langsam ungeduldig. „Jen! Würdest du bitte auf den Punkt kommen!" Er lehnte sich zurück und tippte immer wieder mit den Fingerspitzen auf die Armlehne seines Stuhls.

„Ich möchte ein Kind haben!" „So weit waren wir schon, dass habe ich eben im Flur schon festgestellt!", bemerkte er schon ein wenig genervt klingend. „Nun, die Sache hat einen Haken", mit ihrem erneuten Zögern brachte sie ihn noch mehr auf die Palme. Aber irgendwie genoss sie es, ihn so zappeln zu lassen.

Er stand auf und ging in Richtung Tür. „Jethro warte! Ich möchte ein Kind. Und ich möchte, dass das Kind einen Vater hat, der für es da ist, es geht dabei nicht um Geld, auf Unterhalt kann ich gut verzichten. Aber ich möchte mich nicht fest binden. Ich möchte keine Beziehung, ich möchte einfach eine lockere, entspannte Freundschaft." Sie sah ihn nicht an, war sich nicht sicher, was er jetzt tun würde. Sie rechnete fest damit, dass er nun ihr Büro verlassen würde und somit ihre letzte Hoffnung auf Erfüllung des fünften Punktes schwand. Doch nichts dergleichen geschah. Jethro saß immer noch still in seinem Stuhl und sah sie erstaunt an. Er hatte ja mit vielem gerechnet, aber nicht mit dieser Variante.

Je mehr er sich ihre Vorstellungen jedoch durch den Kopf gehen ließ, desto mehr Gefallen fand er an der Sache. Schließlich hegte sich auch in ihm schon seit längerem der Wunsch, noch einmal Vater zu werden. Wenn er ehrlich zu sich selber war, gefiel ihm sogar die Tatsache, dass sie keine Beziehung führen würden, er aber trotzdem voll für dieses Kind da sein könnte. Langsam erhob er sich von seinem Platz und machte noch einen Schritt auf den Schreibtisch zu. Lächelnd streckte er ihr seine Hand entgegen. „In Ordnung, dein Vorschlag gefällt mir. Wann geht's los?"

ENDE


End file.
